Testimonium Bellum
Das Glaubensbuch des Orden des Krieges Kapitel I Die Schöpfung Am Anfang der Zeiten, als die Menschen zum ersten mal das Licht der Welt erblickten, gaben alle großen Götter den Menschen einen Teil ihrer Eigenschaften als Geschenk. Bellus gab den Menschen die Ehre und den Zorn. Weiter erhielten sie von ihm das Wissen um das heilige und komplexe Handwerk des Krieges. Er tat sich von nun an als oberster Gott der Krieger und Ritter hervor und jeder, der sich dem Handwerk der Waffen verschrieben hatte, diente von alters her Bellus als oberstem der Götter. Und dies hier, ist sein Wort an die Menschen. Kapitel II Der Anfang Und am Anfang der Zeit der Menschen, sah Bellus zur Erde hinab, und erblickte einen jungen, starken Mann. Doch dieser war besonders. Er war anders als jene starken und jungen Männer um ihn herum. Er wusste, was Ehre war und suchte sie zu erlangen in seinen Taten. Da sprach Bellus zu ihm und fragt: „Junger Mann, was du zu erlangen suchst, will ich dir gewähren, wenn du meinen Weisungen folgst. Bist du bereit, ein Krieger zu werden, größer und siegreicher als diejenigen sonst?“ Da sprach der Mann: „Großer Gott, wie gerne würde ich dies tun, doch verstehe ich mich nicht auf des Krieges Handwerk.“ Darum erwiderte ER ihm: „Ich selbst werde dein Schwert schmieden und es auch führen. Du selbst brauchst kein Talent vom Beginn an, ich werde es dir geben, wenn du seiner bedarfst. Darum verzage nicht, denn ein Gott ist mit dir! Ich bin dir Schild und Waffe!“ Und der junge Mann nahm das Angebot an. Bellus ging daher hin, eine Waffe zu schmieden, stärker als alle, die vor ihm gemacht wurden und nach ihm gemacht werden sollten. Und sein Name war Themuron, das heißt Tausendsturm in der Sprache der Menschen, denn sein Hieb war stark wie tausend mal tausend Stürme. Und Bellus übergab dem jungen Kämpfer das Schwert und taufte ihn auf den Namen Ecorim Erenor. Und fortan begann er jeden Tag eifrig zu trainieren, eifriger, als er je etwas zuvor getan hatte. Kapitel III Die 12 Gebote Ihr Krieger auf Erden und in den himmlischen Gefilden, höret! Euer Gott Bellus, der Große, der Erhabene, der Mächtige, der über Zorn und Ehre gebietet, ER weist euch den Weg zu wahrer Größe, zu wahrer Ehre, zur Gerechtigkeit und ihrem Zorn, zur Erfüllung eures Lebens. ER führt eure Waffen zum Sieg, ER lässt eure Rüstungen und Schilde jeden Schlag erdulden. Doch wehe denen, die SEINEN Geboten keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken, ja, sie gar missachten! Ihnen wird sein Zorn der Gerechtigkeit Einhalt gebieten! Sie werden von ihm verzehrt, ja vernichtet durch die Schwerter seiner treuen Diener! Drum folget IHM und achtet seine Weisungen und Gebote. Und Bellus sprach sie zu den großen Kriegern alter Zeiten und sagte: „Dies sind meine Gebote, haltet sie und es wird euch gut gehen und ihr werdet im Stande sein, alle eure Feinde zu vertilgen von der Oberfläche der Erde. Meine Weisungen lauten daher: #Du sollst deinem Gott Ehre erweisen, denn dann wird er sie auch dir zuteil werden lassen. #Du sollst deinen Gott nicht verleugnen, denn sonst wird er dich auch verleugnen. #Du sollst nicht zum Verleumder werden, denn dies ist unehrenhaft. #Du sollst nicht ohne Vorwarnung deinen Feinden die Strafe Gottes bringen, denn dies ist unehrenhaft. #Du sollst niemanden um seine Ehre beneiden. #Du sollst nicht heimtückisch sein. #Du sollst niemanden um seine gerechte Rache bringen. #Füge einem Waffenbruder kein Leid zu. #Bekenne deine Herkunft, denn das zeugt von Stärke. #Verteidige die, die einer Verteidigung bedürfen. #Tue jeden Tag deine harte Arbeit, denn dies verleiht dir die Stärke, deinem Gott Ehre darzubringen. #Wandele jeden Tag nach den Geboten deines Gottes Bellus, denn dieser fordert für die Ehre, die er gibt, einen ehrenvollen Kampf von dir. Kapitel IV Glaubensdokma "Wenn ich mit Menschenzunge und Götterzunge rede,aber nicht Ehre habe , bin ich ein tönendes Stück Erz oder eine schallende Zimbel geworden. Und wenn ich die Gabe des Krieges habe und mit allen heiligen Geheimnissen und aller Erkenntnis vertraut bin und wenn ich allen Glauben habe , um Berge zu versetzen, aber nicht Ehre habe, so bin ich nichts" Kapitel V Der Prophet spricht ! "Ich selbst nun, Arthur, spreche euch bittend zu durch die Ehre und Zorn des Bellus , obwohl ich er Erscheinung nach unter euch gering bin, während ich , wenn abwesend , euch gegenüber kühn bin. Ich bitte wirklich , dass ich , wenn anwesend , nicht von der Kühnheit Gebrauch machen müsse mit jener Zuversicht , mit der ich kühneMaßnahmen gegen einige zu erfreifen gedenke, die uns so einschätzen , als wandelten wir gemäß dem, was wir im Fleische sind.Denn obwohl wir im Fleische wandeln, erfolgt unsere Kriegsführung nicht gemäß dem , was wir im Fleische sind. Denn die Waffen unserer Kriegsfürhung sind nicht fleischlich , sondern machtvoll durch Bellus um selbst starke Verschanzungen umzustoßen" Kategorie:Götter